


never underestimate the power of the bend and snap, mr. stark.

by parkersmcu



Series: guilty pleasures [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all you need to know is that the avengers are a big happy family, also this is my first fic and I'm NERVOUS, civil war? we don't know her, idk when this even takes place, no fighting here, the mcu timeline is fucked up anyway, the other avengers aren't in this one but will be in the next one in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersmcu/pseuds/parkersmcu
Summary: “You didn’t say what your guilty pleasure movie is, Mr. Stark!”Oh no.He can’t lie to the kid. Not after his adorable explanation about his favorite guilty pleasure movie.Well, here goes nothing.“This doesn’t leave this room, you hear me?”“Whatever you say, Mr. Stark.”orTony and Peter discuss what their favorite movies are that are considered "guilty pleasures" and may be considered embarrassing.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: guilty pleasures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590466
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198





	never underestimate the power of the bend and snap, mr. stark.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic that I am posting and I am TERRIFIED plz be nice lol

It all started last week in the lab.

Tony and Peter had been working on updates to Peter's suit and were spending the afternoon testing different web combinations. Somehow, they got on the topic of guilty pleasures when Peter mentioned that he and Ned had eaten a whole box of Ritz crackers with the cheap squirt cheese that Tony described has "horrendous." Peter then discovered that Mr. Stark's favorite midnight snack was pizza Lunchables, and he began to pester Mr. Stark, saying that "even I know that those things aren't edible and would rather eat anything else."

Later on, Tony discovered that Peter was a _huge_ Broadway nerd, and Tony decided that he would take Peter to see all the shows that he desired.

They started a game, so to speak. Someone would think of a topic, they would state what their guilty pleasure was in relation to the topic, and finally, they would decide which one was considered worse.

It was Peter who started the conversation of movies.

"You can't say _Star Wars_ , Pete. You're a nerd, and that's not a guilty pleasure for a nerd. It's a rite of passage."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you would think so little of me that I would even consider that. _No one_ should be allowed to even consider Star Wars to be a guilty pleasure, it's an insult to the franchise. Unless their favorite is _Phantom Menace_ , they have nothing to be ashamed of."

Tony doesn't even want to try to unpack all of that right now. He knows that if he gets the kid started on Star Wars opinions, he will never shut up.

"Yeah, okay underoos. Whatever you say," Tony chuckles. He then gives him a stern look. "Come on kid, spit it out. What's your guilty pleasure movie?"

Peter hesitates. He knows what his guilty pleasure movie is. Of course, he does. But he feels like he will never hear the end of it from Mr. Stark if he tells him. On the other hand, he can't lie because Mr. Stark will see right through him. He stays silent for a bit.

"What's up kid? Too scared to tell me? Come on, I won't judge. Can't be worse than mine." Tony taunts Peter. Part of Tony doesn't want Peter to tell him the truth because then he will have to tell the truth. And he feels as though his guilty pleasure movie is _way_ worse.

He hears Peter mumble, and his face begins to turn red.

"I'm sorry, what was that. I don't think I heard you," Tony said, leaning back in his chair.

Peter, shifting in his seat, took a deep breath.

"Legally Blonde."

The room was quiet for about 3 seconds, then it was immediately filled with Tony's laughter.

"I'm sorry, what? Legally Blonde? You're serious?" Tony can't contain his laughter. "I gotta say, kid, that was not what I was expecting. Why is that your guilty pleasure movie?" he asked quizzically.

"I mean, why not?" Peter shrugged. He received a blank stare from Mr. Stark, then chose to continue. "It has a great message and is very entertaining," he says with a matter-of-fact attitude.

Tony, puzzled, looks at him. "Okay. Care to elaborate on that?"

Peter eagerly looks at him and starts. "Think about it, Mr. Stark. Elle fits into the typical sorority girl mold, so people may think that she is vain and an airhead. At the beginning of the movie, she's on top of the world, and then everything comes crashing down. Her boyfriend breaks up with her because she doesn't fit the mold of what he wants. But she doesn't let that stop her. She uses what makes her unique to get into law school, and she goes looking for love, specifically, to please her ex-boyfriend. Even though people think she's trying to be something that she's not, she really isn't. She is becoming who she is meant to be, all while still being herself. She finds her confidence and proves everyone wrong. Not to mention, she also uses her knowledge of hair care to solve a freaking murder case! How cool is that?!"

Peter is almost standing up with excitement, moving his arms all around to emphasize his point when describing the plot to the movie. But he's not done yet.

"And that's not even the best part! She realizes that she is too good for Warren, the guy that broke her heart and said that she was "too blonde" for him. She went looking for his love but found love in herself. But she actually did fall in love with a guy that _loved her for her_. Like, how awesome is that? And the most important lesson of all, obviously, is to never underestimate the power of the bend and snap, Mr. Stark."

Tony just stares. Huh. _I mean, the kid's got a point and a compelling argument_ , he thinks.

Peter finally takes a breath and realizes that he's standing up. He really just got all riled up over a chick-flick.

There's silence. _Oh, God. Mr. Stark thinks I am a total weirdo. He's never going to want to hang out ever again. He probably thinks I'm ridiculous for caring so much about a "girl" movie._ All of these thoughts swirl through Peter's head.

Smiling, Tony looks at Peter. "I'm sold."

"Wait, what? Sold on what?"

Tony scoffs. "The movie. You make a compelling argument." He smiles at Peter.

_Of course, the kid would interpret a chick-flick to be such a bigger picture type of thing. And he knows the kid is a sucker for the underdog prevailing and proving others wrong trope._

This kid.

"Oh, thank God. I thought you were about to disown me as your mentee or something."

"For liking a movie? God kid, what kind of mentor do you think I am?" Tony cracked a smile. _There isn't a thing you could do that would make me not want you in my life_ , he almost says out loud. He stops himself though. Now is not the time to "get in his feels" as the kid would put it.

"We should have a movie night. Order takeout and watch it," Tony suggests.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Stark," Peter says with a huge smile on his face.

Their laughter dies down, and they get engrossed back into their work. About five minutes later, Peter realizes something.

"You didn't say what your guilty pleasure movie is, Mr. Stark!"

_Oh no._

He can't lie to the kid. Not after his adorable explanation about his favorite guilty pleasure movie. Well, here goes nothing.

"This doesn't leave this room, you hear me?"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Stark."

Tony mumbles something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you." Peter taunts Tony with a smug look on his face.

"You're a little shit, you know that? You're not allowed to use my words against me."

"I'm waiting, Mr. Stark," Peter says in a sing-songy voice. "Make sure you speak up, by the way."

His sarcasm and wit are obviously rubbing off on the kid a little too much.

"The High School Musical movies. All three of them."

Tony puts his head in his hands.

"That's AWESOME, Mr. Stark!" Peter yells so loud that it startles Tony.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Stark, we _have_ to have a movie marathon. I know every word to every song, and so does Ned, but don't tell him that I told you. Wow, I'm so excited. What's your favorite song from each movie? What's your favorite movie of the three? Have you seen the discussion on Twitter about how Sharpay isn't actually the villain of the series? There's a thread on Twitter about it, I'll have to find it and send it to you."

Once the kid finally stops talking, Tony can't help but laugh.

"You don't think it's silly?"

"Of course not, Mr. Stark. Those movies are my childhood. They are literally cinematic masterpieces. But why do you like them? And when did you even watch them?" Tony doesn't think it's possible for the kid to get any more excited than he already is.

Tony remembers. It had been a couple of months ago. He had experienced another terrible nightmare, which wasn't uncommon, and he found himself awake at 3 a.m. wandering around the compound. He knew there was no way he would be going back to sleep that night so he needed to find something to keep him busy and take his mind off of the horrors that he witnessed minutes before. He didn't want to work in the lab because he didn't want to have to concentrate too hard on anything. He finally found himself in front of the television, scrolling through the channels trying to find something entertaining during this strange time of night.

He knew he could have just queued up Netflix or any of the other million streaming services, but there was something about scrolling through the channels at this hour and seeing all of the ridiculous infomercials that humored him.

It was then that he saw that High School Musical was about to start on Disney channel. _Oh, this will be a great distraction, just some high school kids singing and dancing. Just what I need to distract myself._

He was hooked.

It was almost 5 in the morning when he finished the first movie, and he wasn't stopping there. He knew the compound was mostly empty, but he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him watch the other two movies. Knowing that he would never hear the end of it from Wilson or Steve, he decided to retreat to his room. For the rest of the morning, he watched the other two movies, having become completely engrossed in this fictional world.

He never even liked musicals. In fact, he _hated_ them. But there was something about this one that tugged at his heartstrings.

Tony decided to spare the details of the nightmare to the kid, as it would just upset him and ensue a string of questions that he really didn't feel like answering at the moment.

"Couldn't sleep one night, and the first one happened to be on. I watched it, and I decided to go ahead and watch the other two," Tony said in a nonchalant manner, hoping that the kid didn't see through that it was more than just that he couldn't sleep.

"Not gonna lie Mr. Stark, this ups your cool factor by at least 10%, maybe more. You are officially the coolest mentor ever." Peter leans back in his chair with a huge smile on his face.

"Well thanks, kid. Though I don't know if this particular bit of information makes me the coolest mentor ever. I think that I was already the coolest mentor," Tony says as he gets up to grab something on the other side of the lab and ruffled Peter's hair in the process. Peter smiles.

"Oh, you always have been for me. But if anyone else asks why you are, I'll just tell them that you have a great taste in movies and leave it at that," Peter explains as he leans over his work.

Tony comes back to sit at the workbench. "To answer your questions: From the first movie, Stick to the Status Quo. It's a classic. The second movie, what's the one that Troy sings when he's frolicking on the golf course?"

"Bet on it! Great choice, Mr. Stark," Peter interjects happily.

"Yeah, that one. Very dramatic, very my taste." Tony nods his head. "And from the last movie, probably the one that Troy and Gabriella sing on the rooftop. Very romantic."

"Can I have this dance? Wow, Mr. Stark, you have great taste." Peter sounds surprised.

Tony gasps. "What, did you not expect me to have great taste? I have exceptional taste in everything. I picked you as my mentee, didn't I?" Tony winks at Peter.

"Never doubted you for a second, Mr. Stark."

"And of the three, I think the third movie is my favorite. Don't know why, it just is," Tony tells Peter.

"Yeah me too. It definitely has the best songs. Just wait till we watch all three together, Mr. Stark. I'm gonna sing till I lose my voice," Peter says excitedly.

"I would expect no less from you Pete," Tony says as he grabs another tool from the box to his left.

Peter looks up. "You know, I'm pretty sure Zac Efron was my bisexual awakening," Peter says matter-of-factly.

"Of course, he was, Pete."

_Damn, this kid._

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think?? next work in this series will include Peter and Tony having their movie night... but it is crashed by some unexpected visitors... aka the other avengers.


End file.
